Vauseman
Vauseman is the femslash ship between Alex Vause and Piper Chapman from the Orange is the New Black fandom. Canon Piper and Alex began dating when they were both twenty-three, when Alex worked for an international drug cartel. After a while of dating, Piper got drugged into Alex's world of drug dealing, and later left her for that reason even though her Alex's mum had just died. Eight years later, Piper was engaged to a man named Larry, but she found out that someone had confessed her name in a trial about the dealings that she was involved in. She then decided that the honorable thing to do, would be, turning herself in, so she did. In prison, after a horrible first day, she was shocked to see her former girlfriend, Alex Vause, standing in front of her. After that they didn't do much talking, until Larry lied to Piper that Alex wasn't the one to turn her in. Piper apologized to Alex and they became like-friends, but as Alex said they were never really friends. Later on, after Piper gets out of the shue, she kisses Alex, and then they are kind of a couple, but the problem is that Piper is still engaged to Larry, who doesn't return her calls after finding out that she was with Alex. Larry is upset and he confesses to Piper that Alex was indeed the one who turned her in. After that Piper pretends that everything is alright, but Alex doesn't buy it, so she pushes her until she finally breaks and says the classic line "I love you and I fucking hate you." By the end of the season, Piper is found with a choice between Larry or Alex, but she chooses Larry, which is something that makes Alex upset and heartbroken again. After Piper's fight with Doget she gets thrown into the shue and doesn't see Alex for over a month, until they are both moved into another prison because they have to be in a trial. Alex tells Piper to lie and at first Piper refuses to, but when she finally does, Alex decides against it. Alex is free and Piper is thrown back into jail. Alex keeps apologizing. After a long while, Alex comes back into prison, and Piper hugs her and comforts her. When Alex finds out that Piper is the reason she is in there once again she is furious, and they keep having what they call 'hate sex', but after Piper admits that she only did it to protect her and that she missed her do they stop. Piper tells her parents that she has a girlfriend and that she loves her. Later, she asks Alex to be her girlfriend and she says yes. Their relationship runs smoothly until Stella comes along. Stella is someone that works with Piper and they kiss, so when Alex saw them she got jealous and confronted Piper, who lied to her. Piper thought that Alex was being paranoid about someone wanting to kill her, so eventually they broke up. Later, when Nicky was back and after Alex and Loly had killed that guard who was sent by Coobra, they smoked pot together, and became friends again when Alex helped Piper cover her mark. Then they became more than friends again and Piper was helping her deal with the fact that she had killed someone. In the final episode their relationship is strong but then the inmate revolution begins and everything is unknown after that. In season 6, Alex and Piper get prison-married. Fanon On AO3, Vauseman is the most written ship within the Orange is the New Black tag; Alex's most written, as well as Piper's most written. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Alex/Piper tag on FanFiction.net